The Lost Black
by Rosa-Vulpes
Summary: I could never quite understand what would make Sirius Black suddenly turn against his family, who seemed to drill into their children’s heads their pureblood ideals. So i give you: Cygnus Black, Sirius's older brother.


**I could never quite understand what would make Sirius Black suddenly turn against his family, who seemed to drill into their children's heads their pureblood ideals. So….thinking about it for a while, I decided it must be something that hit close to home, before school began. And so I give you the story of Cygnus Black, Sirius's older, never mentioned, brother  
**

**Sometimes, being a brother is even better than being a superhero.Mark Brown**

It was late. Sometime around two in the morning and the moon was already low in the sky. The wind outside blew in gusts, causing the old house to creak eerily. Sirius Black crept barefoot down the hall, as silently as possible toward the dim light that illuminated from the last and smallest room, sending a faint yellow glow onto the wooden floor. It was early spring and Sirius gave an involuntary shudder from the cold that always seemed to hang in the house, even on the warmest days.

He saw a shadow pass across the doorway of his brother's room and peeked inside, careful not to be noticed. The sound of drawers being opened and shut and quiet mumbles of "I don't need that." reached his ears. Curiously, Sirius leaned closer.

He lost his balance and fell into the door, sending it swinging open and hitting off the wall. The sound echoed down the vacant hall.

His brother turned to him in a flash, looking startled and angry. He sighed and grabbing him by the arm, hoisted him up, brushing his clothes off. He then glanced out into the hall nervously before shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, seating himself on his bed and ignoring the irritated look his brother shot him.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." Cygnus said, continuing his rummaging.

Sirius ignored his brother as he continued haphazardly throwing clothes and trinkets into a bag. Sirius studied his brother closely.

His brother was four years older, and unlike Regulus and him, took after their father. He was tall, yet stockier than his younger brothers. His eyes were a deep dark brown, as opposed to his gray ones. He had his hair cut long, down to his shoulders, giving him a messy, wild look.

This irritated his parents, who prized themselves on manners and beauty.

In fact, there was a lot about Cygnus that irritated his parents. And it all seemed to come about in the last year or so. Ever since he was never sent an owl last fall. His parents were certain there was some kind of mistake. That the owl, certainly, must have lost it's way.

But after a week and a half of badgering the school, it was useless. Apparently Cygnus wasn't meant to attend. And that's when everything blew up.

His parents were furious. Their mother screamed at him; called him a 'blood-traitor' and dozens of other names that Sirius didn't quite understand.

And then there was their father. He was never one for yelling, but when he started unbuckling his belt, a sure sign of a thrashing, they knew they would rather listen to their mother's shrieking any day.

Sirius had only been punished once by his father. He had snuck into his office. It was clearly stated that it was 'off limits', but that only made him all the more curious. Needless to say, the surprises and wonder that he thought resided behind the door didn't exist; and instead, he found himself bent over his father's lap, crying out in pain.

It stung. And Sirius had been unable to sit without wincing for days. That's why when Cygnus's owl failed to turn up, Sirius made a beeline for his room. Even from a floor up, Sirius could hear the crack of the belt. But he never heard his brother cry out. When he asked Cygnus about it, he explained "I wouldn't give them the satisfaction."

Sirius didn't quite understand at the time, but he did think his brother was brave, and resolved to be just like him.

He had always looked up to his older brother and often tried to imitate him. They were closer than him and Regulus, because Regulus was still too young to play with them. Too young to climb the trees in the garden, too slow to race to the edge of the yard, and too young to share their secrets.

His parents encouraged it. Until recently that is.

At first, his parents reacted with anger and violence, which eventually turned into neglect. They simply acted as though he didn't exist. They encouraged the rest to do the same. But Sirius couldn't. This was his older brother. His hero. Why were they treating him this way?

Sirius asked Cygnus one day. They were sitting out by the pond in the back. Cygnus had started looking more depressed these days, and Sirius rarely saw him with a smile on his face.

"I'm a squib. I can't do magic like you." He explained, a pained look coming across his face.

"Why?" Sirius asked. His brother only shrugged, and skipped another rock across the water. "Can't you try?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Cygnus turned to his brother with an eyebrow raised, wondering if he was serious, before his mouth split into a wide grin and he laughed. Sirius didn't get the joke, but laughed along with him. It felt good to see his brother laugh again, and from that point on, Sirius made it a point to try and make him smile.

"You're going somewhere." Sirius noticed.

"Yes." Cygnus said, not turning to look at him.

"Where?" he prompted.

"It doesn't matter. I can't stay here anymore." He explained, shoving a last few essentials into the bag.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, eyes pleading.

Cygnus shook his head. "No. I don't know if I'll be able to take care of you, let alone myself."

Sirius started sniffling. He didn't want his big brother to leave. "I don't want you to go." He explained, as though by telling him so, would stop him.

His brother stopped and kneeled down in front of his seat on the bed, looking him in the eye. "Sirius, I'm sorry. But you'll be fine here. You're not like me." He explained. "Just keep your head down until you can get away from them."

Sirius began crying then. "Cygnus…." He whimpered.

"Look, I'll be in touch if I can." He reasoned, taking his little brother's hand in his.

Sirius looked up at him through the tears that spilled over his cheeks and tried his best to set his face into a mask of anger. "I'll tell. I'll tell them you're leaving."

Cygnus looked down at his brother with pain and hurt etched in his young features. "No you won't." he stated. Sirius didn't dispute the statement. He knew he wouldn't. It was an empty threat. "You're not like them Sirius. I know you're not. Don't let them get to you, okay? Not everything they say is right." He stared at his little brother expectantly. Sirius nodded and wiped away the tears.

"Where are you going?" He asked, not bothering to hide the worried tone that was heard in his voice.

Cygnus considered him for a moment, wondering whether or not he should tell him, wondering if the information was safe with him. "Uncle Alphard's. But don't say a word to any of them." He warned, and then stopped to look directly at him. "Promise me you won't say anything."

Sirius stared up at his brother. "I won't. I promise." He assured.

Again, Cygnus smiled that all too rare smile of his and grabbed his brother tight in a hug. "Go back to bed, and if they ask; you don't know anything." He informed him. And then; "I love you little bro." he told him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too." Sirius replied, hugging back with equal strength.

Eventually, Cygnus pulled away, and slung the bag over his shoulder. He ushered Sirius back to his bedroom, where he stood in the doorframe, as his brother quietly descended the steps and made his way out the door. He watched him for the last time from his window as the silhouette of his brother, his hero, hurried down the street and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**A/N: My reasoning for Cygnus not being on the family tree was because he was a squib. And until a wizard was proven to have magical abilities, their name didn't appear on it. It also explains where Sirius's courage and sense of humor springs from. Not to mention the long hair. ;-)**

**And I have no idea what happened to Cygnus afterwards. My guess would be that he went to live with his Uncle,unbeknown to his parents, and eventually got out on his own. Maybe he sent Sirius an owl or two, but he had to be careful about it. After all, he wasn't certain where Sirius's loyalties lie, and didn't want to get his little bro in trouble with them.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
My first story!...give me comments, give me flames, just a review would be nice.****  
**


End file.
